


1 easy step to keep your cat happy

by 7daysoftorture



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dunno this is too short to have tags, i guess they cuddle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/7daysoftorture
Summary: He feels strangely like a pet owner, waving a treat in front of his pet and waiting to see its reaction. Unpredictable and smart, cunning and aggressive - if Andrew were an animal, Neil thinks he would be a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters mentioned here belong to Nora

Neil feels warm and comfortable curled up against Andrew on the sofa, and he’s sure he'd feel even better if only Andrew stayed still for a second and stopped trying to stubbornly unearth non-existent ice cream from the bottom of his ice cream carton.

"Maybe we should go and buy some more?" Neil says, discreetly peeking inside the carton and noting that there is, in fact, only a little bit of melted ice cream left, which Andrew’s trying his best to scoop into his spoon.

Andrew's only answer is a small grunt of agreement, his eyes still focused on the carton. It’s a useless effort, really, but Andrew has always been bad at admitting defeat even at the most meaningless of tasks.

Neil rubs his hand down the side of his cheek. "Do you...want a straw or something?"

Andrew gives him a sideways blank stare.

Neil sighs. "Right. No straw then."

He wonders if maybe he should just go to bed. He really doesn't want to leave the comfort of the sofa and Andrew's presence at his side is soothing and warm in comparison to his empty and cold bunk bed, but there’s only so much relentless shaking a person can take before they start feeling uncomfortable.

He shifts a little and tries to get as far as possible from Andrew's elbow without actually losing all the contact between their bodies. He barely manages it but at least he isn’t being elbowed in the ribs every few seconds anymore. He burrows his hands into the pockets of his hoodie in an attempt to warm them and feels something move at the bottom of one of them. He feels it out for a moment and suddenly remembers: earlier today, a few minutes before practice, Nicky had sneaked everyone a piece of candy. He'd done it as stealthily as possible and his actions had somehow managed to go unnoticed by Kevin, who was the main reason the candy had to be passed around in secret in the first place. Neil doesn’t know what had possessed Nicky to go around giving out candy but he'd still accepted the one offered to him. He doesn’t really like sweets but at the time he'd thought of saving it so he could later give it to Andrew, who'd been in a session with Bee and would most likely be pleased to get something sweet to munch on, even if he didn't show it.

He grabs the tip of the candy wrapper between two fingers and pulls it out of his pocket. He hadn't been paying attention when Nicky handed it to him but now he can see how colorful and strangely beautiful the wrapping is, even if he can only appreciate it for about three seconds before his interest in it fades.

He sighs and turns to Andrew. "I have some candy here," he says, squeezing the wrapper between his fingers and watching as the sound it makes succeeds in drawing Andrew's attention away from the ice cream carton.

He feels strangely like a pet owner waving a treat in front of their pet and waiting to see its reaction. Unpredictable and smart, cunning and aggressive - if Andrew were an animal, Neil thinks he would be a cat.

"Don't you want it?" He asks. "It'll probably taste better than that tiny drop of ice cream you've been trying to reach for the past 10 minutes."

Andrew narrows his eyes at him for a moment before letting out a small breath of air, which would've been mistaken as a breath of amusement by someone less well versed in the art that is Andrew Minyard's emotions.

"It's only been two minutes," he says, looking at Neil like he’s being pointlessly dramatic. "But I guess candy _is_ better than the rest of the melted ice cream," he adds, holding a hand up.

Neil smiles and drops the candy in Andrew's waiting palm. "Glad we're agreed on that." And then, happy that the shaking has finally stopped, cuddles up against Andrew's side with a content sigh.

He listens quietly to the sounds of Andrew unwrapping the candy and then looks up when he makes a small pleased noise. His face looks predictably blank, but surprisingly enough, he’s inspecting the candy wrapper with something akin to interest.

"You like it?" Neil asks, watching him curiously.

Andrew looks at him. "It's caramel," he says, which basically translates to 'yes'.

Neil closes his eyes and says, "Maybe I should start carrying candy around with me."

"Maybe you should." 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about comparing him to a fox but I'm too obsessed with cats, I'm sorry :/


End file.
